Mystos et boule de gomme
by booster77
Summary: Voyage au pays des jeux vidéos, ou Amy tombe dans un piège mortel. OS


Bonjour à tous !

Je vous offre ce petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a pas mal de temps et que je n'ai pas encore posté ici. Une petite friandise whovienne pour vous. Au fait, trouverez-vous toutes les références glissées ?

Pour ceux qui me suivent sur "Le cirque", je suis désolé de l'attente mais je pense qu'elle restera en jachère pendant encore un moment. (Travail+panne d'inspiration)Xmanque de temps= une fic laissée de côté. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Venusa- Park ! Proclame le Docteur en sortant du Tardis. Le Paradis pour tout amateur de jeux vidéos qui se respectent. Du premier ping-pong en noir et blanc à la dernière version de Final Fantasy MVI, cette planète est un ordinateur vivant ! Contrôlés par des nano-processeurs un tantinet organiques, créé par des fondus de Mariotix Mégaball Revolution, en l'an 7543, soit il y a 234 ans, deux semaines, trois jours et vingt-quatre secondes… vingt-cinq… vingt-six…  
-Docteur, Shut up ! lançe Amy, légèrement blasée de la tendance du voyageur à se lancer dans un exposé sans fin.  
-Alors Rory… satisfait ? Demande le Docteur.

Le regard effaré de l'ancien romain valait tout les mots existants décrivant son état complètement obsolètes.

-Je ne crois pas que vous avez eu une bonne idée Docteur, de l'amener ici. Il va se coller à une borne de jeu et oublier de manger et de boire pendant des jours. Il l'a déjà fait.  
-Amy, c'était Diabolix 300 ! S'écrit l'ancien romain, comme si cela excusait son comportement.  
-Je m'en souviendrais, c'était pour notre anniversaire de 9 mois de couple… Docteur, pourquoi on est là ?  
-Pour la détente bien sûr !  
-C'est bien un truc de mecs ça… marmonne Amy dans sa barbe.  
-De plus, je me souviens d'un jeu que je n'ai jamais réussi à finir que je veux absolument battre ! Une histoire de cubes qui font des formes qui tombent à encastrer pour faire des lignes…  
-Tétris ? Propose Rory  
-Oui ! C'est un jeu démoniaque ! Bon bref, allez vous amusez !

Et le Docteur s'en va, laissant ses compagnons seuls. Rory ne met pas longtemps à trouver son jeu fétiche et oublier sa femme. Elle commence donc a errer entre les arcades, à la recherche d'une occupation.  
Au détour d'une rue, elle découvre une grande tenture violette avec au dessus l'enseigne « Mystos ». Intrigué par cette mise en scène, elle écarte le rideau.  
La pièce est sombre. Un grand plateau rond illuminé de cases brillantes, et un dôme lisse d'une couleur émeraude fait office de centre. Sur le bord du cercle, un muret s'élève, entrecoupé de quatre bornes de jeu. Trois personnes se tiennent autour, attendant apparemment une quatrième personne. Un jeune humain à l'apparence frêle, un homme à tête de chien et une jeune femme à la peau bleue. Ils se retournent vers Amy.

-Vous voulez faire une partie? Demande l'homme chien.  
-Je ne connais pas les règles.  
-Elles sont très simples, vous allez voir, encourage le jeune homme enthousiaste. Au fait, moi c'est Kior, le toutou, c'est Bertrand, et cette jeune femme s'appelle Guertroude.  
-En quoi ça consiste, Mystos ? Questionne la rousse, légèrement intéressée.  
-Un simple jeu de rôle de société. Vous devez faire avancer votre avatar jusqu'au centre en lançant des dés virtuels. A chaque case correspond une épreuve, physique ou intellectuelle. Si vous réussissez, vous pouvez gagner des bonus, des objets ou au contraire si vous perdez, des malus ou des points de vie.  
-Bon bah, je vais essayer. On ne peut faire que ça sur cette planète.

Les joueurs se mettent en place et le jeu se lance. Sur la plateforme devant chaque personne se matérialise un petit hologramme cartoonesque à l'effigie de son contrôleur. Kior commence. Il effectue un mouvement de lancement de dés qui apparaissent sur le plateau. 6. Son avatar avance de 6 cases. Le dôme s'allume et un message apparaît :

« Enigme : Même en marchant vers lui, vous ne pouvez l'atteindre ».

-L'horizon, répond le jeune homme instantanément.

La case de son cartoon s'illumine d'une lumière bleutée et une épée se matérialise dans sa main.

-A moi, dit Guertroude.  
3  
L'émeraude centrale s'illumine « Combat : Ver à pois rouges de Kittinia». A la case suivant le personnage de Guertroude, se matérialise au sol un minuscule ver de terre. Le cartoon l'écrase du pied. Elle gagne une petite fiole.

-Super ! S'exclame la joueuse. Du venin de ver.  
-Grrr, coup de chance… grogne l'homme-chien  
-Tais-toi et joue.

Bertrand fait 7. Il combat un chien enflammé et perd 5 points de vie sur 20, mais gagne un baume régénérant. C'est au tour d'Amy, qui commençait à se prendre au jeu.  
4  
Cartoon Amy avance d'un pas décidé.

« Enigme : Qu'est ce qu'on retrouve une fois en une minute, deux fois par moment, et jamais en un siècle ? »

-Ce genre de casse-tête temporel, c'est plus pour le Docteur marmonne-t-elle.

Amy prend le temps de réfléchir. Elle n'a jamais aimé les énigmes.

-Dépêche-toi de répondre, tu n'as qu'une minute. Sinon, tu es éliminée, préviens l'homme chien.

Enfin, elle trouve la solution.

-La lettre M.

Pour toute réponse, Cartoon Amy se voit paré d'un bouclier en fer. Le jeu continue ainsi pendant longtemps. Amy est plongée dans la partie et perd la notion du temps.

-Alors Docteur, cette partie de Tétris ? demande Rory devant les portes du Tardis.  
-J'ai dû arrêter en cours de partie, répond le Docteur, l'air contrarié. Les nano-processeurs s'inquiétaient de la fumée qui sortait de la machine. Ou est Amy ? Je pensais qu'elle serait la première à être là…  
-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, confirme Rory.  
-Oh, je sais comment la retrouver, le Tardis a une vieille fonction de recherche via liaison télépathique.

La partie s'annonçait bien pour Amy. Après une série de retours en arrière, il ne lui restait que vingt cases à parcourir. Elle s'était révélée plutôt douée en énigme, mais peinait beaucoup au combat. Elle avait gagné en plus de son bouclier un poignard, un bonus de vie de 5 points, un oignon et un sort de régénération. Elle hésitait à consommer sa fiole au prochain tour, puisqu'il ne lui restait que 9 points de vie sur 25. Les autres s'en sortaient pas mal non plus. Kior était le plus loin de la fin du parcours, mais il était très bien protégé grâce à sa robe de protection +10 et sa grande réserve de fiole de soins. Bertrand quant à lui était du genre bourrin. Une armure complète et des bonus de vitesse l'avaient boosté en début de partie, mais ses points de vie étaient au plus bas sans moyen de les remonter. Cependant, la plus gâtée était sans doute Guertroude. Armure complète, bonus à gogo et sortilèges puissants. Aucun malus ne lui était tombé dessus et il ne lui restait que 6 cases à parcourir pour gagner la partie.  
Amy joue.

« Enigme : Jamais je ne suis loin de mon autre jumelle  
On m'associe souvent au parfum vomitif  
D'une partie du corps qui n'est pas vraiment belle  
Localisée fort loin de l'organe olfactif »

-Chaussette, répond Amy avec un sourire

Tout à coup, une alarme retentit. Le sol vire au rouge. Un message apparaît au dôme :

« Mesdames et messieurs les joueurs. Suite à l'utilisation d'un code de triche dans notre interface, nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous maintenir au jeu jusqu'à la mort de chacun d'entre vous. Nous sommes désolés du désagrément encouru. »

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Panique Kior. Je ne peux plus bouger les pieds !  
-Moi non plus ! S'exclame Bertrand

Amy vérifie. Elle aussi est clouée au sol.

-Ils m'avaient dit que ce serait indétectable, grogne Guertroude.  
-C'est toi ? Aboie Bertrand.  
-Bien sûr que c'est moi mon petit chihuahua ! Tu as joué ou pas ?  
-Espèce de… C'est de l'anti-jeu ! Interviens Kior.  
-Oh mon pauvre ami… si l'on joue, c'est toujours pour gagner ! Par pour participer.

Soudain, le Docteur fait son irruption devant le rideau, accompagné de Rory.

-Alors Amy, on a succombé aux charmes des jeux vidéos ?  
-Docteur ! Je suis bloqué ! S'exclame Amy.  
- Oh ho… je n'aime pas trop ça, marmonne Rory, en lisant le message.  
-Aidez-nous ! Panique Bertrand.  
-Hé bien… heureusement que j'ai toujours mon merveilleux, mon magnifique, mon superbe, mon toujours utile tournevis sonique ! Proclame le Docteur en brandissant l'objet.

Il donne négligemment un léger coup en direction de la machine, mais rien ne se passe. Il en donne un autre, plus insistant. Toujours rien. Il tape son tournevis sur sa main, et retente un coup, mais rien n'y fait.

-Heu…  
-Docteur, qu'est ce que vous attendez, Faites péter cet engin ! S'impatiente Amy.  
-Ahem… Amélia… j'ai deux hypothèses : soit les nano-processeurs bloquent les ondes du tournevis sonique, soit la totalité du circuit informatique est en bois. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne marche pas.  
-QUOI ?  
-Docteur, elle ne va pas rester à vie ici ! Proteste Rory.  
-Mais non, Rory le Romain ! Je vais trouver une solution. Je ramène le Tardis ici pour des analyses plus poussées. Je serai revenu avant que vous n'ayez le temps de dire supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious à l'envers.

Sur ce, le Docteur sort en trombe de la pièce.

-Vous, savez, il y a une autre solution pour sortir d'ici, dit Guertroude d'un ton doucereux. Mais ça ne va pas vous plaire.

Toute l'attention se porte à nouveau sur la femme bleue.

-Grâce à mon code de sécurité, une personne pourrait quitter le jeu, mais à une seule condition, c'est que vous mourriez tous.  
-Comment ça, mourir ? demande Bertrand, angoissé.  
-Comme ça.

Le cartoon Gertrude utilise un sortilège, et le personnage de Bertrand s'embrase. Quand à l'homme chien, il poussa un cri de douleur en tombe à terre, hors de la console. Rory se précipite vers lui et l'ausculte. Le verdict ne tarde pas.

-Il est mort.  
-Et oui ! Quand une alerte de ce genre se produit, les joueurs sont connectés au jeu, pour savoir quand est ce que vous allez mourir de faim, de soif ou autre chose, vous comprenez… Bref, vous êtes donc connectés à vos personnages. Ce qui leur arrive vous arrive. Donc, s'ils meurent…  
-Nous mourons, achève Amy.  
-Voilà !  
-Mais vous êtes complètement folle ! Crie Kior. Pourquoi vous faites ça ?  
-Parce que c'est amusant.  
- Vous tuez des gens ! Ce n'est pas un jeu !  
-C'est le jeu de la vie ! Seul le plus fort gagne ! Crache Guertroude.

Un silence pesant s'installe.

-Bon, j'ai utilisé mon tour, c'est à toi Amy. Que décides-tu ?

Amy prend une seconde de réflexion et lance les dés. Elle fait juste assez pour retourner en arrière et se mettre à côté du Kior Cartoon.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Panique celui-ci.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te tuerai pas, rassure Amy pendant que Amy cartoon boit une potion de régénération de point de vie. Le Docteur va revenir et nous sortir d'ici. Aie confiance.

Kior semble déstabilisé, mais reprend rapidement le contrôle. Il met en place sur leurs deux personnages un sortilège de protection.

-Comme c'est touchant, minaude Guertroude. Mais vous me facilitez la tâche.

Son cartoon lance un sortilège. Tout son équipement se volatilise et une énorme créature apparait sur le plateau. Une sorte de dragon végétal horrible.

-Voici le Dragonit Forestus, présente Guertroude. La plus puissante de toutes les invocations permanentes du jeu. Et le mieux, c'est qu'il a une attaque de zone. Attention, ça va chauffer.  
-Chérie ? Appelle Rory d'une petite voix.

La chose prend une inspiration et lance une gerbe de flammes. Kior et Amy se mette en position de défense, se préparant à encaisser. Une grande lumière éblouit la surface de jeu.

-NOOOOOOOOON ! Hurle Rory.

Mais les cartoons tiennent bons. Les protections cèdent, mais l'attaque est rapide. Les deux joueurs s'en sortent essoufflés.

-Et bien, bravo ! Applaudit la femme bleue. Vous avez réussi à survivre à la première attaque. Mais la prochaine, vous avez frire !

Amy est désemparée. Même avec la potion de soins que Kior lui donne, le prochain tour sera fatal.

-Qu'est ce que tu as en réserve ? Lui demande-t-elle.  
-Je n'ai que du défensif. Si on arrive à attaquer Guertroude, on sera sauvé. Elle n'a plus aucun équipement ni sortilège, elle a tout sacrifié pour son monstre.  
-Je n'ai rien à lancer, à part un oignon et une ardoise.  
-Un oignon ? répète Rory, derrière sa femme.  
-Oui, un oignon ! Peste Amy.

L'ancien Romain monte à côté de sa femme et la regarde d'un air sérieux.

-Lance-le dans la gueule du dragon.  
-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
-Fais moi confiance et fait-le ! Ordonne-t-il.  
-Oh Amy, tu es assez désespérée pour faire confiance à ton idiot de copain ? Plaint la femme bleue.

La compagne du Docteur lui lance un regard assassin.

-Rectification, la schtroumphette sous hormones de croissance : c'est mon idiot de mari.

Et son cartoon envoie le projectile directement dans l'orifice approprié. Le dragon semble indifférent au début. Puis, une légère fumée verte apparait. Elle s'épaissit au fur et à mesure. Soudain, des flammes surgissent de sa gueule et consument entièrement la bête, qui finit par exploser.

-Mais… comment…  
-Qu'est ce que…

C'est à cet instant que le Tardis choisi de se matérialiser. Le Docteur sort de la cabine en brandissant deux câbles et en quelques minutes, les joueurs furent enfin libérés. Guertroude s'enfuie directement.

-Elle part ! Rattrapez là ! Scande Amy.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, répond Kior avec un sourire. Sa réputation dans le monde du jeu est fichue. Je vais de ce pas lancer un avertissement sur pour la signaler comme tricheuse. Non seulement elle ne pourra plus jamais approcher un jeu à moins de cent mètres, mais les autorités lui mettront la main dessus en un rien de temps pour le meurtre de Bertrand. Si sa famille ne l'a pas déjà vengé.  
-Ah, le pouvoir d'Internet et des jeux vidéos… lance rêveusement le Docteur.  
-Ca fait peur…  
-C'est pour ça qu'il faut toujours faire attention avec qui on joue, comment on joue, et si les jeux que l'on utilise n'ont pas une intelligence supérieure. Au contraire, cela peut être un moyen de rapprocher les gens, de créer de nouvelles amitiés autour d'une passion. Par exemple, je me rappelle d'un forum qui s'appelle « Haricots sur tartine » qui…  
-Docteur, shut up !  
-Oui bon, bref… jeune homme, on vous ramène chez vous ? Propose le Docteur.  
-Oui merci, j'ai eu assez d'émotions sur cette planète pour les semaines à venir.  
-Vous avez déjà vu une boîte plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur ? Demande innocemment le voyageur en entrant dans son vaisseau.

Rory fait mine de rentrer, mais Amy l'en empêche.

-Comment tu as su ?  
-Su quoi ?  
-Comment terrasser le dragon ! On n'en a jamais vu depuis qu'on voyage dans le Tardis, et je suis certaine que ça n'existe pas sur Terre. Alors comment ?  
-Amy… soupire Rory avec un sourire. C'est une longue histoire…

* * *

Pour ceux qui se pose la même question qu'Amy, la réponse vous sera donné bientôt !

En attendant, review !


End file.
